An Important Milestone
by nahtsam
Summary: There are certain ways to celebrate a milestone in a relationship. Unfortunately for Soul and Maka, Blair is not aware of those certain ways.


Ever since Soul started dating Maka a couple weeks ago, things were definitely more fun. For a good few years, Soul had a crush on his meister. Actually, crush was a huge understatement. Soul really really liked Maka... a lot, and on the current path he was taking Soul would never be more than just friends with his partner.

So with lots of determination and drive Soul decided to ask out Maka. Luckily for him things turned out better than he anticipated. Maka gladly accepted Soul's offer to see that new movie based on one her favorite novels without hesitation. Overall, the night had gone pretty well. Even though the book was still better than the film, Maka was more than pleased with how it turned out. Soul thought Maka accepting the date was enough to make his day, but the kiss she had given him in the movie theater parking lot made everything about ten times better. Since that night, Soul and Maka had a mutual relationship thing going on.

Then here they were in this situation. Maka and Soul decided to take things slow to ensure no mistakes were made. It started with just a few kisses here and there, then cuddling on the couch when watching TV. Then these desires were built up, and soon enough a little peck wasn't enough. They started to kiss more passionately and lustful. Now, there they were making out on the couch at two o'clock PM. Soul wanted to play Maka some of his new music he had found at one of his favorite shops. During one of the more slow legato pieces, Maka thought she could really use a kiss… or two. Then when the passionate kissing suddenly wasn't enough, they started to add tongue.

Feeling confident, Soul decided to slide his tongue into his girlfriend's mouth. His directness shocked her a bit at first, but Maka quickly mimicked his bold action. Both were pretty unexperienced with this whole mouth devouring feeling, but that didn't stop them from wanting more. Maka started to lean more into her partner causing him to fall back slowly, and soon enough he was resting his head on one of the arms of the couch while Maka was straddling his lap doing most of the work.

For a moment, Soul's brain shut down for him to process the current events. Maka was on top of him doing things he thought he could only dream of, and he was more than delighted with this. Quickly, the newly added tongue was not enough to satisfy their needs and Soul started to grind his hips into Maka's. His bold action again shocked Maka at first, but that feeling of shock didn't last long because she was soon shot with a sensation of great pleasure. In this moment of vulnerability, she let the insane feelings get the best of her and released a moan. Maka soon turned red and Soul couldn't help but chuckle at her cute reaction.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing, you're just funny." He responded with a grin playing on his face.

Maka just sighed and returned to their previous activity, but this time with more force and drive. Maka slowly grinded against Soul and now it was his turn to internally panic. She was making him go crazy with her actions. It soon became a battle of dominance. Soul wanted to show Maka what he could do by flipping their position so he was the one on top.

However, Maka wasn't going to give up her place without a fight. She grinding harder and kissed with more force, causing Soul to almost die of pleasure. If he was going to want to be the leader he was going to have to go harder than he currently was. Trying to contain his moans, Soul started to move his hands down Maka's body painfully slow hoping to get a reaction out of her. Unfortunately, she kept going at her normal tempo and didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

"Souly, could you please turn down that music a bit. I'm trying to rest up before I go to work." A voice said suddenly coming closer to the living room area where Soul and Maka were currently having alone time.

Maka thought that today would be a perfect time to get closer to Soul. With the nice music playing and cravings for more they obviously both had acquired. But, Maka forgot one important detail.

Blair had the late shift today.

As soon as Blair turned the corner into the living room area her eyes immediately locked with Maka and Soul's intimate position.

Right away, Maka knew their fun was over. She was expecting Blair to see them, make a perverted comment, and then leave giving them their privacy back.

Oh, was she wrong

"Aww, you guys didn't tell me you were dating!" Blair squealed with joy.

Both Soul and Maka froze in embarrassment not daring to move.

"Oh my, is this your first make out session? I had no idea!" she asked

Maka was trying to come up with a way to explain. Neither had moved yet and Maka was having trouble thinking of what to do. Her mouth was opening and closing trying to produce words.

Her nervous reaction was enough to answer Blair's embarrassing question,

"Aww, it is! Hold still, don't you two move! I'll be right back!" she squealed again before running out of sight.

Still in shock, the pair had stayed where they were obeying Blair's orders. Maka turned to look back at Soul, a blush apparent on his cheeks. He looked just as nervous as she was.

"Okay, say pumpkin!" Blair suddenly screamed

"Pumpkin?" Maka asked turning her head to find many sudden bright flashes blinding her.

"What the hell?!" Soul shouted before Maka could realize what happened.

When her vision slowly returned, Maka made out the image of her purple haired roommate holding a camera with a big grin on her face. Maka's eyes widened in realization to what just happened.

"Aww, you guys are just adorable together. From the day I moved in I just knew Maka-chan and Soul-kun were in love with each other!"

Maka felt her cheeks heat up at Blair's statement. "What are you going to do with those pictures?" she suddenly squeaked.

"What are you talking about Maka? Your first make out session is a big milestone in a relationship!" Blair stated, seemingly confused.

If possible, Maka grew hotter of embarrassment at that statement. The girl glanced over to Soul who also seemed about ready to die there on the spot.

"B-Blair, I forgot s-something important. I drank all the m-milk and Maka and I need to go to the c-convenience store to get more! Come on Maka!" Soul suddenly shouted nervously.

"Alrighty, well you two hurry back fast." Blair smiled giving a suspiciously knowing smile.

They both quickly headed towards the door. As soon as they were about to complete the withdrawal, Blair stopped them.

"Oh, and one more thing. I know we already have milk. Next time you can just tell me you need to buy condoms, there's no need to be embarrassed." She smiled.

Maka's eyes widened and before she could protest against Blair's theory Soul slammed the door.

. . . . .

After an hour and a half of coming up with a game plan for how to face Blair after what she had just witnessed them doing earlier that day, Soul and Maka were outside their apartment door trying to find the courage to walk in.

"Do you just plan on staring at the door, or are you going to walk in anytime soon?" Soul asked obviously still grumpy from the day's previous events.

Maka just shot him a glare, "Well why don't you just go in?" she irately asked.

The white haired boy just sighed. "Sorry, I'm just still kind of pissed." He admitted. "I honestly, don't even know if Blair is still here. We did stay out for a while, and I'm pretty sure she already left for work."

Soul was right, Blair's shift at Chupa Cabra's started thirty minutes ago. "Then what the heck are we still doing out here?" Maka shouted while opening the door to the apartment.

"SURPRISE!" screamed the room full of people.

Maka couldn't believe her eyes, before her stood Blair along with her group of friends.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Maka asked, with her brain suddenly shifting into panic mode.

"Celebrating of course!" Blair shouted.

Looking around the room, Maka noticed a big homemade banner that read 'Congratulations Soul and Maka for Hitting 1st Base', she nearly fainted.

As soon as she broke up this 'celebration' Maka was going to take Blair to an animal shelter.

"Don't you have work Blair? Your shift at Chupa Cabra's already started a while ago!" Soul asked suddenly stepped in.

"Correction, I had work. I had to call in sick to plan this party." The cat defended.

"Wow, Soul, Maka, I can't believe you would keep such an important detail about your relationship from your friends." Liz suddenly jumped into the conversation.

"I…I… we…" Maka tried to start explaining. She had forgotten her friends had no idea of her and Soul's secret.

"Yeah! You two have a lot of explaining to do! So tell us, how long have you been secretly fucking behind our backs?" Blackstar blurted out pointing his finger at Maka and her partner accusingly.

They both turned red at Blackstar's direct statement. Maka suddenly snapped.

"Can you all just get out already!?" the small blonde girl shouted in anger.

"But what about the presents?" Blair asked with a saddened expression on her face.

"What presents?" Soul and Maka asked in unison.

"Everyone brought presents to celebrate!" Patty happily explained.

At that moment Blair brought two bags and a wrapped box to Soul and put them into his arms.

"Are you guys freaking kidding me?" Maka scowled.

"Oh oh oh, open mine and sis's first!" Patty shouted again.

Maka looked through Soul's arms and pulled out the most symmetrical bag automatically knowing the contributors.

When looking into the bag Maka quickly go excited to see a book. "Wow, you guys actually-" the blonde girl joyfully started when she suddenly read the book title, ' 101 New & Erotic Sex Positions'. Maka's smile abruptly disappeared.

"What the hell is this!" she angrily shouted.

"Face it Maka, it's just a matter of time" Liz nonchalantly spoke.

"Open mine next!" Blair then came back into conversation.

This time Soul put down the box to open the pink bag with would contain Blair's 'gift' to him and Maka, who was still recovering from the Thompson sister's present. With a steady hand, he reached down the bag to pull out a picture frame. At first he was a little confused to why Blair would give them an empty picture frame, but then he saw what was inside.

It was the picture Blair had taken earlier of him and Maka on the couch in their rather intimate situation. A few awws had escaped from the mouths of their friends in the crowd.

"Alright! Now it is time for the best present of them all!" Blackstar yelled throwing the remaining box to Soul.

Soul looked over to Maka to find her wide eyed and red faced. This was so uncool.

The white haired weapon returned his attention back to the box in his hands and unwrapped it. What he held in his hands was pretty bizarre, but what could you expect from Blackstar.

The box was full of condoms, lubricants, pamphlets, and toys along with a fifteen dollar gift card to a local sex store. So Soul and Maka were caught making out ONCE and now everyone is assuming their going to have crazy hot sex? Soul looked up to Blackstar to find him giving a thumbs up along with a wink.

Tsubaki was trying make Maka a little better by giving her a comforting hug while Kid was trying to calm down Blackstar and the sisters. Then a slam at the door silenced the room.

"MAKAAAA, PAPA HEARD YOU WERE HAVING A PARTY! LET ME IN MY LITTLE ANGEL!" was heard through the door.

Soul's face suddenly turned pale. Maka and Soul looked at each other and sighed.

From now on, they were going to have to keep Blair's work schedule on their fridge.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first fan fiction! I would appreciate a review so I could know how to improve my writing for next time. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
